


Hetalia song ficlets

by BionicOtaku



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: BDSM, Boys' Love, F/F, F/M, Girls Kissing, Light BDSM, M/M, Songfic, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-10 15:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 5,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6991375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BionicOtaku/pseuds/BionicOtaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short Hetalia stories inspired by songs. Mostly pairings but not necessarily. Requests welcome!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Kissed a Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Katy Perry- I Kissed a Girl
> 
> Belarus/Liechtenstein

This was not good. Very, very, very not good. That was the thought that went through Liechtenstein's mind as she stood, pushed into a wall in a room filled to the brim with people, all dancing, drinking and yelling. She shouldn't have come here. Vash would be so angry with her. But how could she not? Gilbert had invited her here. He said that all the nations would be there, and that it would be a lot of fun. Lily liked having fun, and she hardly ever got to socialize with other countries. However now she was beginning to regret sneaking away from her brother. She hadn't expected everyone to be this intoxicated and rowdy. It was over whelming just to look out at the sea of nations bobbing and swaying to the rhythm of the loud music pumping through unseen speakers. She was just about to make her exit when she came face to face with Belarus, who seemed to have appeared by her side without a sound. "Hello Lily." She deadpanned, stepping slightly closer to Liechtenstein then she would have liked. Belarus was scary. But she was also very pretty, and smelled quite nice Liechtenstein noted, slightly conflicted between fear and admiration.

"H- He- Hello, Natasha." Liechtenstein said blushing and turning her face slightly away.

"Do you have a drink?" Belarus asked, moving her head slightly to regain eye contact.

"No, I don't" Lily admitted

"Well then let's go find you one. This party would be pretty shitty if your not drunk." With these words she took Lily's hand and weaved her through the crowd over to a long couch crowded full of other nations. However with one glare from Belarus, the other nations scattered. Belarus gestured for Lily to sit and she went off to get drinks.

When she returned she handed Liechtenstein a red solo cup filled with what appeared to be soda, but was most certainly spiked with a good deal of spirits. Natasha sat down beside Liechtenstein and once again the alluring scent of her perfume made Lily blush a little, warmth spreading through her chest as she took a sip of her drink.

"So Lily, won't that trigger happy brother of yours be a little upset that your here. He does hate fun after all, I can't imagine he would want you here." Belarus remarked, taking a swig from her own beverage.

Liechtenstein clenched her fists a bit at this. But then cooled.

"Brother doesn't know I'm here. And he doesn't hate fun" Lily said in defense of her brother. There was a slight pause in the conversation as Belarus raised an eyebrow and Liechtenstein thought for a moment.

"Okey, so maybe he does hate fun. But he's not wrong. I shouldn't be here. What if something happened?" Liechtenstein made a move to get up, now having convinced herself that she should leave. But a hand on her arm stopped her and pulled her back down onto the couch. "The only thing that could happen is you could do something fun. And what's the harm in that." Belarus was now sitting close enough to Lily that their shoulders touched and Liechtenstein could feel the heat coming off of Belarus's body. Lily looked up from her lap and saw Belarus's face. She really was beautiful, Lily thought. Her eyes somehow cold and deep, but at the same time bursting with fiery passion. Her hair soft and long, rolling down her back and shinning in the light. And her lips, full, and soft, with a dangerous curl as she smiled her irresistible smile. Suddenly without thinking Lily leaned forward, connecting her own lips to those she had been so intensely studying. Belarus reacted without hesitation, imitably returning the kiss and moving her hand from Lily's forearm up to behind her head, weaving her fingers into the short blonde hair.

"What are you doing?!" Yelled Liechtenstein's internal monologue after the initial shock of her actions.

"I'm having fun" Lily responded to her own internal question.

With that she let her mouth open slightly and Belarus's tongue began to tangle with her own.

Time seemed to ebb away as they continued to make out of the couch. By the time they separated Lily had somehow wound up sitting in Natasha's lap, her legs bent underneath themselves on either side of Belarus's body.

After a pause for breath Liechtenstein let out a gasp like breath.

" I can't believe I kissed a girl" The little blonde said, blushing violently.

"Well, did you like it?" Natasha a asked with a confident smirk

" You bet I did!" Lily confessed with a little laugh. After all, there's nothing wrong with a little fun.


	2. Apartment Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They Might Be Giants- Apartment Four
> 
> Prussia/Canada

"Hey Matt! What's up bro?" Alfred exclaimed boisterously as he answered the phone.

"Hi Al, I ummm. I need your help with something." Matthew nearly whispered into the phone.

"What do you need dude!?" Alfred replayed, so loudly that Matthew had to hold the phone away from his ear.

"Ummm well... See the thing is that there's this person who lives above me and well... They're super loud all the time. I think they're playing the drums. It's been hours and it's getting kinda late. Sooo I was wondering you would come talk to them for me?" Matthew ended his sentence at a almost non-existent volume.

Alfred however still managed to hear his request. After years of having his brother repeat his every sentence Alfred could hear Matthew pretty well.

"What? Matt, why would I do that? Go deal with it yourself." And with that he hung up on his brother. Ordinarily he would have jumped at the idea of swooping in and being the hero, but tonight he was focused on a video game and would not have been pulled away from it for anything.

Matthew sighed as his phone exited their call. He really didn't want to do this. But it was late and it really had been hours since the sound had started. It was giving him a headache.

With a horrible, nervous feeling in his throat, he left his own apartment and ascended the stairs, following the loud banging sounds. They eventually lead him to apartment four. Matthew's hand shook as he raised it and tapped the door. After a moment, he knocked again a little harder but still hardly enough to even be considered knocking. Then harder. Then harder. Just as he was about to give up the door opened with a loud "swish" and standing before Matthew was an albino man. Despite the lack of melanin the man was extremely handsome. His silver-white hair was short and messy, and his red eyes glinted in a mischievous way. He was thin, but he had extremely well defined arms, probably from all the drumming. Which Matthew confirmed the noice must have been because the man before him was still holding the drum sticks in between his fingers while he leaned his hand against the frame of the door.

"Hey man, what can the awesome me do for ya?" The man said, his words slanted with a German accent.

"Hi. I'm Matthew I live one floor down and uh." At that he was cut off by the other man.

"Oh yeah, you live in flat number two, ja? I remember seeing you when you moved in."

Matthew was struck by this. People didn't remember him. People never remembered him.

"Y- You- You remember me ?" Matthew questioned, dumbfounded, with his head tilting to the side.

"Totally, I was walking up the stairs and you were carrying a box in and I remember thinking you looked cool. And also super hot." The red eyed man said flashing a grin before adding. "I'm Gilbert by the way."

"Oh uh well okey ummmm." Matthew stumbled over his words, feeling heat rising into his cheeks. Remembered and called "hot" this conversation was very different from what he had thought it would be.

"So what was it you came up here for?" Gilbert asked, now leaning his shoulder against the door frame and crossing his arms over his chest.

"What?" Matthew said, having totally lost track of his train of thought after the remark about "hotness".

"Oh right uh well I was kinda wondering when you were gonna be done playing the drums, because its kinda well... Loud?" Matthew said finishing in a near whisper.

"Oh. Sorry about that. I'll stop for the night." Gilbert assured. Then after a pause. "How was I?" He asked

"Sorry what?" Matthew asked tilting his head again.

"The drums. How did I sound?" Gilbert pressed again, looking genuinely a little nervous about the answer he would get.

"Oh! Uhhh well you sounded good guess?" Matthew replayed almost as if it was a question, rubbing the back of his neck.

Gilbert beamed at that and laughed a weird, cackling laugh that for some reason both made Matthew very happy and very unnerved.

"I knew it! Let's see that stupid Brit criticize me now!" Gilbert said pumping his fist down, while starring off at the invisible offender.

After a moment Matthew broke in

"Umm well, I'm going to go now. Thank for uhh. Yeah, goodnight." Matthew said as he made his way to turn around.

"Night Mattie. Oh and if you ever get bored come and knock on my door. It's the one with the four." With a wink, Gilbert closed the door with another overly dramatic "swish".

Matthew tensed for a moment at the use of the nick name, but then he smiled to himself as he walked down the steps. He would certainly be returning to apartment four.


	3. I Won't Say I'm in Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Susan Egan for Disney's Hercules- I Won't Say I'm in Love
> 
> Spain/Romano Germany/Italy if you really squint

"No" Romano said bluntly, crossing his arms over his chest and turning slightly away from his brother.

"But-" the other Italian began before being cut off by his brother.

"I said no Veneziano. I won't say it" Romano declared once more after having said it many times.

"But fratello, I know it's true. How hard would it be to just say it? And then everything would be happy and wonderful! Ve~" the auburn haired brother pleaded, wrapping his arms around Romano's neck and latching onto the hug like he was a barnacle. Romano struggled to get free from his affectionate sibling, but it only caused him more difficulty as the air was crushed out of him.

"Italy, stop crushing your brother." Germany said in a monotone as he entered the room. He had spent enough time with the little Italian that his antics were hardly a surprise.

Italy obediently released his brother from his grasp, but turned to Germany with a pouting face.

"But Doitsu, he won't say it." Italy whined, now attaching himself to the tall blonde instead of the brother.

"Say what?" The German asked not bothering to try and remove Italy from him.

"None of your business you potato bastard!" Romano yelled at Germany before turning his attention back to his brother.

"Why would I say that anyway!? He's annoying, and overbearing, and obnoxious-"

"And sweet, and handsome, and good at cooking, and is always nice too you." Italy broke in, continuing his brothers list.

"Gaaahhhhh! Get off my case!" Romano yelled again as he stormed out of the room, muttering under his breath about nosy little brothers.

"Uh, Italy, what were you trying to get him to say?" Germany questioned, almost fearing the answer.

"I wanted fratello to admit that he's in love with big brother Spain!" Italy said, still pouting a little about not getting what he wanted.

At that Germany laughed a little.

"Oh Italy, it's okey he doesn't have to say it. Everyone already knows it's true. Would you like to make some pasta?" Germany questioned.

"Veeee~ pasta!"


	4. Your Love is My Drug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kesha- Your Love is My Drug
> 
> Lithuania/Poland

Lithuania paced back and forth in the small space between his bed and dresser. His brow was sweating slightly as he nervously played with one of the locks of hair near his face.

He was coming to a realization. He was an addict. He had an addiction.

But not to drugs or anything, no. He was addicted to a certain green eyed, cross dressing Polish man. He couldn't stop thinking about Feliks. He got a rush at the very thought of Poland's smile, or his soft words. When he was with the blonde it was like all his troubles melted away, well at least as much as they could for someone who worried as much as Lithuania. He loved everything about the shorter man. He loved Polands overly affectionate attitude that had him wrapping his arms around Toris' waist and resting his head on his shoulder. He lusted after his thin, lithe body, wanting to have his hands all over Feliks, running his fingers through his silky hair, or curesing his soft skin. He even loved Feliks' strange way of speaking, with his "likes" and "totallys". He hadn't had a good nights sleep in days, his thoughts completely consumed with Poland. Something had to be done.

Lithuania picked up his phone and called the first number on his speed dial.

"Leit! I was just thinking about like, calling you! What's up?"

There it was, that voice that made his heart started pounding as if he was at a rave.

"Oh um, nothing much. Hey Po, I was wondering if uh-" Lithuania was cut of by his exuberant friend.

"Do you want to come over? We can totally have like, a slumber party! How does that sound?" The bubbly blonde exclaimed.

"That sounds great." Lithuania said. He was addicted. But he was about to get his fix.


	5. When Can I See You Again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Owl City- When Can I See You Again?
> 
> Hong Kong/ Iceland

"Who ya texting?" a boisterous Dane inquired, leaning over Iceland's shoulders to look at the screen of his phone.

"None of your business Mathias." Iceland responded, pulling away from Denmark and sliding over to the other side of the couch, out of the older (less mature) blondes reach.

Denmark was about to respond when, from across the room came Norway's voice as he passed by the doorway to the living room.

"He's texting Hong Kong." The cold Norwegian stated, resting his back on the doorway, sipping his tea casually.

"What?!' Iceland exclaimed, clicking off the screen of his phone and holding it between his knees as if his brother's inability to see the phone would somehow effect Norway's ability to read his younger brother.

"How do you know who I'm talking to? Stay out of my business." Iceland was growing irritated with his families prying ways, and even more irritated with the growing blush that crept over with cheeks.

"I'm not in your business intentionally. You're just not as subtle as you think you are." Norway said shrugging as he continued his path down the hall.

Iceland stared blankly at the space were Norway had been standing. What had he meant by subtle? He was just talking to his friend and didn't really feel like dealing with his pushy family at the moment. What did he have to be subtle about? Before he could figure out what his brother had meant Emil's train of thought was broken off by Denmark.

"Awwwwwwwwww. Ice, do you have a crush or something?" The Dane coed, hopping over the back of the couch and landing with a plop beside Iceland.

"What? No of course not! Hong Kong is my friend. Lukas is just being an ass." Iceland defended, trying to sound as convincing as possible. He didn't like Hong Kong like that… Did he? The two of them did spend an awful lot of time together, and Hong Kong was without a doubt very attractive. Iceland never felt as happy as when he was with the Asian teen, and yet somehow at the same time there was this sort of tension that Iceland had been unable to put his finger on, until now.

"Oh, shit" Iceland said under his breath, eyes staring blankly at nothing in shock at his self-discovery. Iceland jolted up from the couch and headed straight out to the porch, needing some fresh air to clear his head.

"Don't worry Emil. If he ever hurts you me and my ax will be ready and waiting!" Denmark yelled to Iceland's retreating form. Iceland closed the sliding door behind him and took a deep breath of the cold sea air. Then he unlocked his phone and began to tap away.

"Hey sorry I took so long to respond. My family is annoying as fuck."

"No problem. Yesterday was really fun though, sorry I had to go so soon."

Emil bit his lip as he typed his next reply.

"Yeah, I had a good time. When can I see you again?" Iceland's felt his throat closing up in anticipation for the response. It wasn't as if it was anything out of the ordinary for him to say to his friend, but now knowing he wanted Hong Kong to be more then that, his every move seemed like it was life or death.

"I can be there in 15." Was Hong Kong's response.

Emil smiled to himself. It was just a matter of time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I know that that had almost nothing to do with the song it was inspired by, but hey thats what came to my head as i was writing so I just went with it. 83


	6. Waterloo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ABBA- Waterloo
> 
> FrUK

"Why!?" That was the thought that went through Arthur's mind as his fingers clasped together behind Francis' neck and their tongues grappled with each other in a passionate kiss. "Why is it that I like this stupid frog?" His mind screamed again. However as his mind was thinking these negative thoughts, his body was portraying a much more positive reaction to the "stupid frog". His hands moved upwards to weave themselves through France's soft golden locks, and his hips gravitated closer to the blondes own, grinding slightly.

"Stop." England commanded his body, but it wasn't listening to him.

"Stop. Stop. Stop." Still his body kept lusting after the Frenchmen.

"STOP." This time the voice in England's head managed to actually make it's was into the physical world and Francis broke away, a look of concern burning in his blue eyes.

"Are you alright Angleterre?" The Frenchmen asked his eyes scanning England for some sort of physical issue.

"I'm fine, you bloody frog. I just… I don't understand." Arthur looked away, a blush rising in his cheeks.

"Don't understand what?" Francis asked, cradling England's cheek in his palm.

"I don't understand why I like you. I don't want to like you, and yet here we are." England gestured around to their current situation.

"Well I am just irresistible, Honhonhonhon." France laughed at his own joke for a moment before fixing his eyes back on Arthur again.

"Mon petit lapin, I cannot answer you're question, but if you dislike your own feelings so much you can just consider it pay back." Francis said with a grin

"Pay back for what?" England responded, not following what the Frenchmen said.

"For waterloo of course!"

"I hate you."


	7. Trapped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is filling a request made by NekoRyuuKo. I hope I did an okay job. If the song is taken literally it seems more like an anti-pairing but I decided to go somewhere a little sillier with it because one: I'm not very good at writing angst-y shit. And two: I fucking love this pairing and could never write an anti for it :] well anyway, I hope you enjoy! ~ BionicOtaku
> 
> Henry Lou- Trapped
> 
> DenNor

This had not been Norway's plan. Long ago he had thought that maybe, by being cold and unaffectionate, he could drive this stupid Danish giant away, but no. Time and time again, the more the Norwegian would push away the closer the Dane pulled him in. Norway was trapped, and the more the fight went on, the more he realized he didn't really care that much anymore. He didn't like the idiotic Danish man, no, never. But he found himself against his own will, hating him less and less. And now he was both figuratively, and literally tangled in the clutches of the Dane. Figuratively, Norway was unable to free himself from Denmark's undying affection. And literally he was now lying in bed next to the tall blonde, whose limbs were sprawled over Norway from what seemed like every angle. This, mixed with the tangled pile of sheets effectively glued Norway to his place in the bed.

"Denmark" The cold-eyed blonde whispers. The only response he receives from the Dane is more loud snores. How did he ever fall for such an oaf?

"Denmark" Norway repeats a little louder, but still getting no response.

"Mathias!"

"mmmmmm, Norge?" Denmark's eyes lazily start to open, stilling hazy with sleep.

"Do you mind letting go of me so I can get up?" Norway asks, trying his hardest to free at least one of his limbs from the clutches of the Dane.

There was slight pause in which Denmark's still half asleep mind tried to process his words.

"No." The Dane groaned, as he pulled Norway even closer to him, his chin resting on the smaller blonde's head, his eyes closing, ready to return to his peaceful sleep. Norway just sighed. It was no use. He was trapped.


	8. Where Do They Make Balloons?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They Might be Giants- Where Do They Make Balloons?
> 
> GerIta

"Hey Germany?" A little Italian chirped from his place on the couch, his head resting gently on Germany's shoulder.

"Yes Italy." Germany said absentmindedly, still engrossed in the book he was reading.

"Where do they make balloons?" Italy asked, turning his head to look at the blonde in an attempt to get his attention.

"What?" Germany responded, pulled away from his book by the strange question his amber-eyed counterpart had asked.

"Well, I mean I guess most balloons are probably made by Mr. China by now, but I mean we're did they originally come from?" At this point the little Italian flipped himself onto his back, resting his head in Germany's lap and stretching his legs out along the length of the couch.

Not waiting to see if Germany had the answer to his question, he continue to speak. "See, I know where a lot of things come from. Like, how marmalade is from Scotland, and those pretty rugs are from Pakistan, and barking comes from dogs! But I don't know where balloons are from and I really like balloons so I feel like I should know, you know?"

Germany was stunned. He would never stop being amazed by the things his little lover said.

"Well, I know the first latex balloon was made by a Englishman, but before that I'm really not sure." Italy frowned a little, not completely satisfied with this answer.

"Oh well I guess I don't need to know where they came from to love them." Italy thought for a moment before perking up and adding "I guess just because something comes from somewhere else doesn't really mean it's the best there. People say Mr. China was making pasta long before I did, but mine is so much better!"

Germany just smiled at the smaller man and stroked his soft brown hair.

"Ja, I think you're right." Germany said, returning to his book, but before he could even relocate his place he was interrupted again.

"Hey Germany?"

"Yes, Italy?"

"I can't stop thinking about pasta now. Can we go make some?"

"Ja."


	9. Damn, I Wish I Was Your Lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So This is filling a request made by Phyllis. If anyone else has a request don't hesitate to tell me about it! Hope you enjoy, and remember, your reviews make my every moment worth living 3~ BionicOtaku
> 
> Sophie B. Hawkins- Damn, I Wish I Was Your Lover
> 
> LietPol ! XD

Poland woke with a start, sitting with enough vigor to give him a head rush. He exhaled deeply; pressing the heel of his palm to his forehead to ease the building pressure and rested his head back against the headboard. That had been some dream. Never one to deny his own emotions, Feliks had known for a long time that he had a crush on Lithuania, but this had taken it to a whole new level. The dream had been hot and heavy, and while being completely different from how the events would go down in real life, could be the answer Poland was looking for. Lithuania had changed after his time with Russia. He was more reserved and worried more then ever, which was saying something. He watched as Lithuania had walked softly and peered around corners in his own home, always skittish and careful. Poland had been searching for a way to help the brunette for a long time, and this dream could just be the answer.

 

Time Skip!

 

"Poland!" Lithuania called out into the seemingly empty house as he closed the door behind himself and pocketed the spare key he had used to enter.

"Oh, Po your alright" Lithuania started, as he saw Feliks enter the foyer unscathed.

"From that message you sent me I thought you were on deaths doorstep. You know, you really shou-" He was cut off as the short blonde spend towards him, placing his hands on the back of Toris' head, and pulling him down into a deep kiss. Lithuania was stunned for a moment, unsure what was going on with his friend. He couldn't deny that whatever was happening felt nice, however just as he was about to start kissing the blonde back Poland pulled away.

"Liet, I like, totallydon't care how oblivious you are, you can't deny this." Feliks seemed as if he was going to continue to prove his point with words but Toris had a better idea. He used the same tactics that had only seconds ago been applied to him and cut the shorter man off by smashing their lips together again. They pulled apart moments later, panting slightly. In the time they had been kissing Lithuania's hands had found a place lovingly cupping Poland's cheek, While Poland's own hands had made their way down to grope Toris' ass.

The brunette looked away bashfully as his smaller blonde counterpart pressed his chest against Toris' own.

"Liet, you've been in so much pain for so long. Let me help you. Let me make you smile." Poland said, his green eyes burning with passion. "Just clear your mind, you've got no reason to be ashamed."


	10. G.U.Y

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys so little WARNING! on this one. This fic does contain BDSM themes so if your not comfortable with that then maybe skip it. But don't worry guys, I wrote this with the thought of a established, consensual relationship. ~BionicOtaku
> 
> Lady Gaga- G.U.Y
> 
> America/Belarus

America shivered as the soft fabric of Natalia's gloved hand brushed up his bare chest and onto to his face. her curved thump brushing away the cold tears that rested on his cheeks. "You know, for someone who is so strong, you are awfully week." She purred letting her hand snake up to pull on his blonde locks. "It's so easy to make you cry. To make you beg. And you know I could just walk away." At that Alfred's tears started to flow a new. The thought of being left in his current position, bound, naked, in need of release, was more then he could bear. "Don't worry, I won't. That wouldn't be any fun." She brought her hand down to America's mouth and the blonde immediately began to remove the silk glove with his teeth, being careful not to graze Belarus, a task that had taken him much practice and much failure to accomplish. Natalia ran her now bare hand back down the side of Alfred's body to his thigh. "Good boy. You're so sweet. But I don't want sweet." She said digging her nails down into his flesh and dragging them in a smooth diagonal from his hip to the bottom his inner thigh. She climb on top and in flash rolled over while clinging to Americas shoulder, leaving him no choice but to roll over as well so he on top of her "fuck me." She commanded. And just like that America was lost in a blur of pain and pleasure. His eyes began to water again and he thought about how right Belarus was. When they were like this, he may be a man, he may even be on "top" in the physical sense of the word, but Belarus owned him. She was completely in control. And he loved it


	11. Red Dragon Tattoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fountains of Wayne- Red Dragon Tattoo
> 
> Prussia/Canada

"Holy shit, ow!" Matthew said as he accidentally brushed his newly tattooed arm against the doorframe of the meeting hall. It had been a painful experience and not one the blonde ever wanted to repeat, but he was pretty happy with the four square inch tattoo emblazoned upon his deltoid. He couldn't come up with an exact reason as to why he had gone with the dragon but the blood red ink was striking as it wrapped itself into a circle around a dark red maple leaf on his muscular arm,and he was happy with it either way. In his mind their were two reasons why this was a good choice, the first being that maybe people would stop mistaking him for his obnoxious brother, and the other reason was walking towards him at that very moment. At first Prussia was smiling and was about to open his mouth to great him, when he caught sight of the the blonde's newly inked shoulder and instead his lips drew themselves into a frown and his eye brows furrowed.  
"Uuuuh, Mattie, what's that?" Gilbert asked, still staring at his arm.   
"It's a tattoo." Canada replied in an almost whispered tone.   
Maybe this hadn't been such a good idea, he thought. Gilbert looked kinda mad. However just as Matthew was thinking this Gilbert burst into a loud cackle of laughter and throw his arms around Mathew in a hug that almost crushed him.   
"Kesesese, your so cute birdie." The silver haired man said before releasing Matthew from his grip. And then as though he had read the Canadians thoughts,  
"You didn't have to do that. I already think your awesome, you didn't have to try and prove it." He paused for a moment for thought  
"it is pretty cool though..." He leaned in towards Matthews arm to look at it more closely.   
"And it's not painted on or anything?" Gilbert asked, poking the red dragon to check if it was indeed the real thing. Canada winced and drew his breath in with a hiss at the pressure before responding with a quiet "yes." Prussia looked up and saw the look of momentary pain cross the blondes face and then began peppering both the tattoo and Canada's face with soft kisses and cooing little phrases like "oh my poor birdie." And "mein liebling is so brave." Matthew smiled to himself. It may not have been what he had originally intended but the tattoo had certainly done something.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, sorry it's been so long guys. Well anyway I hope you enjoy some of my nonsense. ~BionicOtaku
> 
> HongIce
> 
> Rick Astley's Never Gonna Give You Up

Leon swore he wasn't stalking his neighbor. He really truly wasn't. It just so happened that he was always staring out the window at 6:30 pm precisely every week day. It had nothing to do with the fact that that was when his crazy handsome, semi awkward looking neighbor came home. It was also total coincidence that when he walked in the evening he would slow his paced considerably as he went passed the silvery-haired teen's front window, to occasionally see him clicking around on his laptop while sprawled out on the couch, or lounging in the chair suspended from the ceiling with a book in hand. All right so perhaps Leon's obsession with the boy next door was getting a little out of hand. He knew it was, but he couldn't help it. His amber eyes had one goal, and that was to soak up as many glances at the young man they had grown to adore as possible. Leon's logical mind knew this was creepy, but he couldn't control the urge to simply look over through the window to the object of his desires.

He would have gone and introduced himself to the violet-eyed youth, but in all honesty the boy looked as though he might not take kindly to social interactions and Leon had no desire to press anything upon this graceful ( slightly derpy), kind (always a little irritated looking), gentle (didn't appear to know how to close a cabinet without slamming it) young man. Also Leon's own conversational skills were not as impressive as people gave him credit for and he found his pulse quickened at the mere thought of speaking to his new favorite obsession. So he decided to just keep his distance.

It was a breezing Thursday afternoon and Leon was just about to finish his nightly stalker walk. As he drew closer to his final destination he noted that the large front window that he usually gawked through was open, and a strange sound was pouring from the living room.

"It couldn't be" Leon thought to himself as he took another step closer and listened intently.

But it was. The infectious cacophony of drum machines and synthesizers paired with the deep voice and inane lyrics that could only be… The Rick Roll.

Leon took another step forward so that he was now in line with the window and had a full view of the remarkable scene. The boy, who Leon had been crushing on for almost two months, was now dancing, twirling around, and belting out the lyrics to Rick Astley's "Never Gonna Give You Up." in a completely un-ironic manner. Leon was stunned. Never in his wildest dreams had he imagined his cold aloof neighbor to be such an enormous dork. However there he was dancing to a song that people were actually tricked into listening to, and enjoying it wholeheartedly. Leon smiled to himself as he kept walking. Maybe it was time to reconsider his decision to not take action. After all, Leon certainly wasn't worried about not being cool enough anymore.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spamano 
> 
> Toni Basil: "Mickey"

"Oi, Spain" Romano whispered, elbowing the brunette next to him in the ribs "it's getting late, can you say goodbye to these bastards so I can get the fuck home."

"But Lovi, these are our friends. I thought you were having fun?"

_God he's an idiot. Why would he think I would want to be here when we could be having sex?_

"Well, you're wrong idiota. I don't want to be here with your loser friends. I want to go home to bed" Romano said putting emphasis on the last word

"Oh, I guess I will drive you home so you can get some sleep"

_Mio dio, how thick can someone be! Why do I love this imbecile? It's such a pity._

 Spain had gone back to his conversation with the other loud party guests, and Romano felt his scowl intensify at being ignored. However just as his face changed Spain reached over a took his hand, lacing their fingers together. Romano felt a little tug on his heart strings.

_Oh right, that's why I love him. God he's so hot. I guess I'll have to be a little more obvious._

Romano leant in even closer to be sure no one else would hear him.

"Spain, I need for us to go home and for you to fuck me as hard as you possibly can. Anyway you want." The Spaniard's eyes widened with realization.

"Ohhhh. Si si, let's go." He said pulling Romano along, suddenly very enthusiastic.

_Finally._


End file.
